


Remarkable

by LoveInAllTheLonelyPlaces



Category: Arrow (TV 2012), DC Universe Online, Firestorm (Comics)
Genre: F/M, Minishot, Not My Fault, hey Felicity is a borrowed character, mostly canon, past engagement, side character death
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-03-06
Updated: 2014-03-06
Packaged: 2018-01-14 18:03:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 393
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1275817
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LoveInAllTheLonelyPlaces/pseuds/LoveInAllTheLonelyPlaces
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Short but sweet fluffy minishot that could possibly be expanded on. OliverxFelicity if you squint.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Remarkable

"I had a fiancee once," she started, not meeting his eyes as they swept across the dance floor. He tensed slightly, a movement that most likely went entirely unnoticed by the other guests of one of his company’s many galas. His face had frozen in an undecipherable expression, however, his opinions remained unvoiced and remained silent in observation, a gesture which did not go unappreciated in her mind. "He was tied to someone with the life; it ended up getting him killed."

This was responded to with a long drawn out hiss and beginnings of a protest, which she effectively cut off by continuing,”Essentially, what I am trying to say is that I hold no illusions as to the concept of my personal safety. It’s true that after his death, when I moved to Star City and accepted a job with Queen’s Consolidated, associating with another vigilante is the last thing I wanted as you can well imagine.” She drew a large breath for the next part, soaking in her surroundings as she gathered the nerve. The event had been well catered and decorated as always; the theme this time being shades of cream accented with gold, dripping with the implication of the Queen family’s wealth and no doubt greatly appealing to the high-end clientele which they specialized in. “But now, after all this has happened… After all that, I’m finding it strangely difficult to keep being just a boring IT girl.”

To her relief, he simply smiled sincerely. A rare occasion, especially at one of Moira Queen’s well organized parties where politics usually dictated everything. “I don’t think you’ve ever been a boring IT girl. A boring IT girl would have refused my unauthorized strange requests and either entirely blinded herself to my horribly veiled excuses or fled in terror from the truth.”

"But I did originally ignore your ridiculous lies at the start, so I haven’t been completely innocent in that regard," she pointed out.

"Perhaps for a time," he allowed, "However, when all had been revealed, a true boring IT girl most certainly would have not accepted the reality in such a simple, calm manner. For that, as I have told you before, it takes someone rather remarkable."

Her lips twisted into a small smile. “And I suppose you, of all people, would know best the definition of remarkable.”


End file.
